Electric Shock
by Hydrokinesis
Summary: Since being re-activated by the El-gang Eve has journeyed with them, and has become close friends with each and every one of them, even if they are Human and she Nasod. Little does she know that when the time comes she is going to have to choose between the two things that she loves the most as she journeys further across Elrios. Rated M just in case of later. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Eve – Code Electra**

**Raven – Blade Master**

**Aisha – Battle Magician**

**Rena – Wind Sneaker**

**Chung – Iron Paladin**

**Elsword - Sheath Knight**

_Once upon a time, long before history was written, the Humans and their creations, the "Nasods," lived together in a glorious civilization._

_This age of prosperity quickly fell into ruins when the power of El began to fade._

_The Ancient Nasods rebelled and waged war against the Humans in their desire for the power of El._

_As the war continued, the El's power became weaker and weaker. The Nasods, whose power came from El, were defeated by the Humans. Only a few Ancient Nasods survived._

_They evacuated deep underground into their preservation devices…_

"_Over thousands of years, the weakened El slowly regained its energy. Eve, preserved in her preservation capsule, was reactivated with and El fragment flew into it after and explosion. Her surroundings have changed and she was aware that a significant amount of time had passed. _

"_She explored the premises, hoping to find fellow Nasods remaining about. The Core and Nasod equipment was still intact…_

"…_But none of her Nasod friends were reactivated._

"_Eve, the last Nasod, remained deep underground alone and tried to assess the situation. Eve experienced sensations presumably equivalent to the Human term 'loneliness'._

"_In isolation, Eve discovered that some of the Core's systems remained operational. Eve calculated that the Core would require the renewed power of El to reactivate. As a result, she could reactivate her fellow Nasods. There was no room for failure and she wished to revive the Nasod race. She reprogrammed her preservation capsule and made a direct link to the Core unit. Eve programmed the Core to improve itself by collecting the power of El and performing quantitative research of the new era. In return, it will create more advanced Nasods._

"_However, she must sacrifice all her energy to reactivate the core. _

"_Once again, Eve entered her preservation unit to power the Core, hoping her efforts wold not be wasted._

"_Eve was reactivated again, but this time it was different. It was not and El shard that woke her, but a red-haired boy. There was a yellow-haired Elf woman and a dark-haired Human-Nasod hybrid with him._

"_Eve calculated that, following Eve's attempt to upgrade it, the Core had been damaged. Eve experienced sensations presumably equivalent to the Human term 'anger'. Eve slapped the red-haired boy—an illogical and regrettable response. The pain could not be undone and the red-haired boy's face somehow turned red._

"_Evidence shows that many Humans are suffering at the hands of revived Nasods. (Accessing Archived Data) not following all the rules._

"_Eve does not seek revenge…only to seek and unite with kindred beings. Although such motivation is akin to Human emotion, it is hardly inappropriate for a Nasod of advanced knowledge to activate the desire for friends. Eve is determined to resurrect the Nasod race, and this is now her prime objective. It is not an emotional imperative, but a rational response to current circumstances. Characteristics observed in previous statements—further investigation is required._

"_In any case, Eve, as the last Nasod will remain alone again. _

"_Afterwards, the young red-haired boy said something senseless to Eve._

" '_You're not alone…I'll be your friend!'_

" '_What are you talking about, dummy?! Hey you!'_

"_Eve did not express desire for a Human friend. Even in this new ere, Humans remain primitive in mental process and behavior. Hypothesis: does the red-haired boy think Eve is 'lonely'? Loneliness is a human emotion, and Eve is inhuman._

"…

"_Eve does desire a sense of community, however. Eve is now fully activated, but the Core and the power of El are both gone. Protocols do not exist for such circumstances._

"_The four beings stated a determination to locate the missing power of El. If Eve tracks them, El energy may be restored. Additionally, Eve may encounter an opportunity to repay the red-haired boy for reactivation. With his absurd utterance and whole sale destruction of Eve's endeavours, the red-haired youth is undeniably imprinted upon Eve's circuitry. Eve must express such upon encounter with him. Eve expressed gratification in response to your offer of friendship. Correction: this is not the one. Hypothesis: program glitch?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry decided I want:**

**Elsword – Lord Knight**

**Also I forgot to put this in the last post. ****I do not own Elsword or the characters. The first part is an exerept from Eve's story in the game. However I do own the plot of this story, though I have tried to tie in events from the game for which that belongs to KOG and Nexion. Thank you.**

My eyes drifted opened as I began to walk up from my hibernation period. Even though it had been almost half a year since Elsword re-activated me, it felt odd not to sleep in my hibernation capsule. Yet it wasn't like it was pleasurable, it certainly felt good in its own way; beds so bouncy you could jump on them, pillows so soft that they felt like a cradling embrace, and blankets so warm that the cold had no hope of entering your body. As I stretched my arms out above my head Moby and Remy, who had been hibernated on my pillow one on either side of my head, glowed to life. Almost immediately they began to zip around the room.

"Ugh. Can't you guys quiet down, already? It's too early for that," I said as I sat up and stretched again.

That was when a knock came at my door. "Eve? Are you up yet, Sweetie?" It was Rena's voice floating through the movable panel. "We're all getting up to head out to do quests, you should too!" She sounded awfully cheery, there was no way that she herself had just gotten up. A few seconds later I could hear foot falls disappearing, then more knocking. "Elsword, you too! Hurry up!"

I got dressed and headed downstairs to the main floor of the inn, Moby and Remy hovering on either side of me. Raven was already there, he sat cross legged at the table drinking what smelt like tea. I walked over and sat down on the adjacent side as him.

Mine and Raven's relationship has progressed enormously since I was re-activated. Back then he used to avoid me as much as possible, thinking that I was something evil and that would turn against him and his friends. Looking back on it, I realize that it was very honourable of him, being so protective of them, he's like the older brother of our group, and Rena's like the older sister. Anyway over time, Raven has begun to realize that he can truly trust me, and that I'm just as protective of the others as he is. He and I are maybe the only ones that truly get along in the sense that we're too much alike. We both are quiet types, and don't talk much, and we seem to have a silent understanding of one another.

After sitting down I leaned over to the center of the table and grabbed a piece of toast that the inn keeper had been kind enough to prepare for us. Hearing the sound of something being slid I looked up to notice that without looking up Raven had pushed over the butter. I picked up the butter knife that was at my spot and began to butter my toast, the solid melting into a salty liquid. I was just taking my first bite when the others came down.

Rena sat down on the opposite end of Raven. Aisha taking a liking to me almost immediately after my re-activation, took her usual seat beside me. Chung sat on the other side of Rena across from Aisha. And that left only one place left to sit. Elsword came to sit across from me.

"Elsword you better do some quests and start earning your keep around here!" Aisha was chewing him out again. No wonder he had that look of not wanting to get out of bed.

"Yeah whatever, Aisha, like you do that many more quests than me," he shot back.

"Hey, at least it's still more than you!" she had turned scarlet and steam was coming out of her ears. "Ugh, Eve? Could you slap him with that powerful hand of yours?!"

"He hasn't done anything to me yet," I answered without pulling my attention away from my food.

"Would you please knock it off, you two?!" Rena scolded them both. "Honestly you're acting like to selfish children,"

Elsword went to grab a slice of toasted bread like I did, and like Raven I pushed it over without looking up. I felt something brush my fingers and I looked up, Elsword had crossed his arm over the table and was reaching for the butter, not realizing my intention until he saw me passing it. His face began to go a little pink as he stammered out "Th-Thanks," I didn't reply as I went back to eating my breakfast.

"What quests do we all have? Does anyone need the bridge?" Chung asked curiously.

"No, but I'll help you out, Bro, if you help me out?" Aisha interjected.

"That's good 'cause Raven and I have already discussed that we'll go take care of the Residential area," Rena clarified.

It seemed like everyone was going off into pairs. "Eve, do you need help doing anything specific?" Elsword asked. For some reason I could help but shake the feeling like he had jumped on the idea of being partnered with me. I looked up at him to see him studiously looking away.

"Um…I was just planning on going back to Feita and making sure that everything was okay there. I was going to do some repeat quests to build of stock," I answered.

He seemed to contemplate this for a second before turning back to Aisha, "And would that be 'earing my keep around here', Miss Seiker?" He asked sarcastically. I looked at the purple-haired magician out of the corner of my eye and watched her roll her eyes.

"I actually could use some help. If there's two of us, then that means double the supplies in double the time, right?"

"It sounds like a good idea to me," it was the first thing I had heard out of Raven this whole morning. "And it will get Elsword to practice his sword play a little more."

"Why does that sound like a bad thing?" Elsword asked with a look of disbelief at his teacher.

To that Raven didn't comment, but just picked up his cup and took another sip of tea. "Raven?" I asked. He looked up questioningly, a little stunned by my outburst, everyone else was curious too as it became silent. "What does tea taste like? You're always drinking it?" He burst out laughing, clearly not expecting my question. He must have thought it was a silly immature one of me to ask.

He sat the cup down and pushed it toward me. I looked down at the steaming brown liquid that was inside, then back up to him questioningly. "Go ahead, you're the one that wants to know the flavour," he said with a grin.

Hesitantly I grasped the handle of the mug and lifted it to my lips. I could feel the heat, and became even more cautious. The smell was…bitter…I gulped and took a small sip. Quickly I sat the mug down stuck out my tongue. Everyone burst out laughing, except—a hand slammed down onto the table. I looked up in shock to see Elsword towering over his seat, for some reason he didn't look too happy. Sorry…" he said slowly, "I just remembered something," and with that he left the inn, heading outside.

I looked around to everyone else. Aisha and Chung looked just as confused as I did, but Rena looked down toward Raven, they seemed to share a private conversation. I turned to look at Raven, but he only shrugged. But all I could wonder was, _What was all that about?_


End file.
